


The Second Ride

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, Voyeurism, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Isenris opened his mouth to comment on it, but was interrupted by a roar across the arena. He and Ceolwin looked just in time to see Arboth swipe at the other dragon with his mighty claws. The other dragon backed away. Arboth turned, his eyes zeroing in on Isenris.





	The Second Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a long time not because I was stuck or having problems having ideas (Honestly I have around 11 fic ideas lined up for this poor bastard), I was just in the middle of nowhere working a job where my boss could see my internet usage and I have a chromebook so everything I do is online... It was a long summer. 
> 
> This whole fic came from a random tidbit of knowledge that reeby10 shared with me. It turns out that ostriches raised in captivity are more attracted to humans than they are to other ostriches. I just had to share that because everyone can learn a random fact from their smut reading, right?

Isenris leaned against the railing of the arena watching Arboth and Eadlas sniff each other.  Arboth was scheduled to go into season again soon and Isenris had been highly motivated to get them to the Ys'ord Fort in time.  It would be nice to not be quite so involved in his mating this time, and it was really good for Arboth to get some interaction with other dragons. With the dwindling dragon population, they rarely ran into other dragons, and the isolation had a tendency to make the remaining dragons possessive and territorial. 

 

"Is that one yours?" someone asked from behind him. Isenris glanced back at the other man. It was Ceolwin, one of the men who maintained the fort. 

 

"Yea," Isenris replied. "The big red one." He pointed to Arboth.  Arboth was actually around average size for a dragon, but Eadlas was smaller 

 

"Oh yeah," Ceolwin said. "He's a real beauty, isn't he?" Ceolwin tossed Isenris an apple. Isenris examined it and polished it on his shirt. 

 

"Sure is," Isenris agreed, turning back to look at his dragon. 

 

"Heard his last clutch was a dud though," Ceolwin commented. "Always sad when such a magnificent creature can't procreate." 

 

"Pity I went through all that then," Isenris muttered.

 

He took a bite out of his apple, looking resolutely forward. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation. He didn’t regret taking Arboth’s egg during his last rut, he just needed everyone to forget about it. After completing his fledgling training six months previously, he and the rest of his class entered their probationary period. Once the probationary period was over, the dragon council would review whichever riders were still alive and divide them among the warmongers, peacekeepers, and researcher branches, or if they were particularly bad, be kicked out of the program entirely. Being known as the dragon fucker wouldn’t do much to help him get one of the coveted peacekeeper spots. Actually, it would probably result in him getting kicked out and sent back to the family farm. 

 

"Though that other clutch you brought in?" Ceolwin continued blithely on. "That one's been hatching fast. Seven of them have hatched already."

 

Isenris was surprised to hear that. Most dragon eggs had a one in five chance of hatching, and those numbers were dwindling fast. Generally they gave an egg three months to hatch, and most waited till the last minute to show any signs of life. It had only been a month and a half since he had had the run in with the nest of dragons. Seven out of ten was quite impressive, and there was still time for the other three to hatch. 

 

Isenris opened his mouth to comment on it, but was interrupted by a roar across the arena. He and Ceolwin looked just in time to see Arboth swipe at the other dragon with his mighty claws. Eadlas backed away.

 

Arboth turned, his eyes zeroing in on Isenris. Isenris barely had time to drop his apple before the dragon charged. 

 

In a matter of seconds, Isenris found himself on his back, Arboth standing above him. He felt a pressure against his hip as Arboth tried to mount him, but found he couldn't force his way through his clothes. 

 

Isenris looked up at the scaled belly of his dragon above him. He rolled to the side to avoid the dragon’s descending paw.

 

"We're getting you out of there!" Ceolwin yelled to him.

 

But Arboth wouldn't let any of the caretakers get near his rider. The dragon rampaged around him, knocking the caretakers back at every turn. Above him, Isenris could see the dragon’s engorged member swinging. Arboth was ready to mate, and he had rejected the other dragon. 

 

Arboth wanted to mate him again and would kill anyone who got in his way. A dragon in heat could raze the entire fort if he so desired. He couldn't be responsible for the death of the many caretakers who tended the fort. Isenris knew what he had to do. 

 

"I'll be okay, just get everyone out of here!" Isenris yelled back to the caretaker. He grabbed for the dragon heat kit out of his bag. He quickly chugged the muscle relaxant. He started working on the laces of his pants as he glanced to the side, watching as people ran for the door. 

 

He waited untill the door slammed shut behind the last person before he pulled his pants down his legs and tossed them to the side. He grabbed the slicking oil out of the heat kit and worked the cork loose. Now that the caretakers were gone, Arboth had settled down and began to turn the area into his nest.

 

Isenris poured the oil on his fingers and quickly pushed two into himself. He tensed around the intrusion. He and Arboth had been at the fort for a few days and Isenris had been sleeping in the barracks. He hadn't been able to find any time to tease himself open while sharing the room with Jenro, Eadlas’ rider. He shuddered as he crooked his fingers, zeroing in on that little bundle of nerves. If this was happening, he might as well enjoy it. 

 

He felt heat against his face and opened his eyes. Arboth was clearing the area with dragonfire. Isenris wasn't too concerned, however. Forts were  made of stone as dragons have a nasty tendency to burn down the wooden ones. They would of course have to replace the benches and fencings that were now smoldering ashes, but it was better than losing the whole fort to a rampaging dragon. 

 

He slid a third finger in alongside the first two. By now the muscle relaxants were taking effect and Isenris could feel his brain go a little fuzzy around the edges. His free hand skirted up his torso, dragging his tunic up with it. He fingers played across his chest and he gave a nipple a sharp tug as he twisted the fingers stuffed up his own ass. 

 

He moaned, arching his back as his pinky slid in alongside his other fingers. Sweat ran down his body as the temperature in the room rose. By now all the wood had burned, leaving behind smoldering coals. 

 

Isenris grabbed the vial of slicking oil and poured more over his fingers before dribbling some over his stiff cock. He set the oil to the side, carefully plugging the cork back into it. He wrapped his free hand around his cock, giving it a few good pumps to spread the oil around. 

 

He was barely aware of Arboth working around him now, carefully loosening the packed dirt of the area and mixing the hot coals into the dirt. The room was sweltering hot, the heat unable to escape the stone walls. Sweat rolled down Isenris’ face. 

 

He gasped as he pushed his thumb against his rim. His free hand worked over his cock, desperately searching for his orgasm. He felt his hole stretch as his thumb finally pushed in before cinching tight around his wrist.

 

No matter how many times he did this, he would never get used to how full it felt. He wiggled his fist around, feeling pleasure spark up his spine as his hand bounced against his nerves. His hand quickened on his cock, brushing over the head.

 

He felt himself tense as his orgasm was wrenched out of him. His muscles clenched around his fist, spasming as waves of pleasure crashed through him. His eyes fell closed as he felt boneless lying in the dirt. He opened his eyes when he felt Arboth’s scaled face press against him. 

 

“Ready, big boy?” Isenris asked softly, fighting through the combined haziness of post-orgasmic bliss and the muscle relaxant. He pulled his hand out of his ass and wiped it on his tunic. He pulled his tunic off and tossed it to the side, hoping for some relief from the oppressive heat. He took one last deep breath before lying back and spreading his legs for the dragon.

 

He gasped as the dragon pushed forward, the tip of his cock pushing bluntly against his hole. Isenris spread his legs further, trying to accommodate the length. His finger scraped against the dirt, searching for leverage, as he felt his hole stretch.

 

“Ahh,” he gasped as the tip of Arboth’s cock finally pushed in. The blunt head of the cock pushed against his prostate, making him see stars. 

 

He pressed his wrists against his mouth, sinking his own teeth into his tender flesh to muffle the noises trying to escape his mouth. He and Arboth might be alone in the room, but it was quite likely that every member of the fort stood on the other side of the arena door, listening for any sounds.

 

His back arched as the cock slid in several more inches. When Isenris looked down his slender form, he could now see a small paunch in his belly. It had to be Arboth’s cock, he realized, pushing up against his stomach. Tentatively, he ran a hand over the bump, pressing down against the hard shaft through his own skin.

 

Above him, Arboth keened. Taking that as a good sign, Isenris began to rub both his hands against the growing bump. 

 

Finally, Arboth bottomed out. Isenris felt like he was stuffed all the way to his lungs. Then the dragon began to move. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Isenris gasped as the dragon began to truly fuck him. His back scraped against the ground as each powerful thrust from the dragon pushed him forward slightly. His nerves screamed and sung in a deafening cacophony of feeling. He felt reduced to a single point as the dragon pummeled his hole. 

 

He couldn’t help but get hard from for the stimulation. He loosely wrapped a hand around his cock, allowing the force of Arboth’s thrust to push him into his hand. His eyes closed as he let himself get lost in the feeling.

 

Arboth stopped suddenly when there door from the dragon stables creaked open. Isenris jerked up as he felt the dragon withdraw with a roar and charge to the door. He felt so empty, his hole trying to close up on the nothingness. 

 

Isenris felt his heart sink as he looked over at the now open door and saw the last dragon he ever wanted to see, Omery. Next to Omery was his rider, Brandret, whom Isenris loathed entirely.

 

Brandret had been in his fledgling class. He had surpassed Isenris in every test they had ever competed in, and he would never let Isenris forget it. The look on his face when he saw Isenris, disheveled in the smoldering nest, his hand on his own cock, was one of pure smugness. 

 

Their staring contest was broken, however, when Arboth screeched, clawing at Omery. 

 

“Get him out of here!” Isenris yelled at Brandret. Even though Omery was bigger than Arboth, there was no match for an angry dragon in rut and they both knew that Arboth would tear through both Omery and Brandret. 

 

Brandret turned away, grabbing Omery’s lead rope and yanked his dragon out of the arena. The door slammed shut behind them. Arboth gave one last shriek, telling them to stay out, before turning back to Isenris. 

 

Isenris gulped as he felt the heat of the dragon’s gaze on his form. Within seconds the dragon was back across the arena. 

 

Isenris bit his lip to keep from screaming as the dragon roughly pushed back into him and set up a brutal pace. He felt his body jerk with every thrust, pain and pleasure coursing through his system. He desperately fisted his own cock.

 

Arboth roared as his orgasm hit. Isenris felt his insides get sprayed with dragon come. The first powerful spray filled every nook and cranny left in Isenris’ body, leaving nowhere for the remaining liquid to go. Isenris put a hand on his own belly, feeling it grow as the dragon released more and more come. 

 

His hand continued to work over his cock as Arboth begin to pull out, making room for his massive egg. Isenris felt his hole begin to stretch as the egg started down Arboth’s cock. He groaned at the stretch, the egg had barely started to go in and it was already too much. His free hand dug in the dirt, grasping for anything to cling too. His head lolled to the side as he tried to breath through the pain. 

 

He froze as he noticed the door to the dragon stables wasn’t quite closed. His eyes locked with Brandret’s wide eyes, staring through the crack in the door. 

 

Isenris choked through his orgasm. His own come spurted out of his cock in a high arc, landing on his chest. His toes curled as he felt the egg finally push in, sending sparks of pleasure to his overloaded brain. 

 

He came back to himself, panting. It was over now. Arboth would be through his rut, and he could go to the infirmary to get rid of the egg. He might almost even manage to scrape through this with some of his dignity still intact. 

 

He laid there, catching his breath and waiting for the dragon to move. But Arboth didn’t pull out. Instead, the dragon gave a few gently thrusts. Isenris flinched as he felt the egg roll around inside of him, spurned on by Arboth’s thrusts.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Isenris muttered as he felt the dragon’s cock expand again. Dragon’s never laid more than one egg. It had never happened. Well, except for with those smaller dragons. 

 

It was in that moment that Isenris wondered how much humans truly understood about these massive beasts. 

 

The cock inside him continued to expand. He gritted his teeth as Arboth continued to gently thrust the current egg higher and higher into his body to make room for the next one. His back arched as Arboth hit his prostate, but Isenris couldn't tell if he was arching towards the pleasure or away from the pain. 

 

Finally the egg managed to shift past the widest point, and all but fell into Isenris. He moaned, resting a hand on his belly. He felt fuller than he had when the small dragons had gotten him.

 

He feared that Arboth had a third egg, like the other dragons had, however after a last few thrust to ensure the eggs were safely ensconced, Arboth pulled out. Isenris felt liquid pool between his legs as the dragon come rushed to leave his body. However it did very little to reduce his new girth.

 

He looked over at the door to the dragon stables. Brandret was still staring wide eyed at him. Isenris opened his mouth, ready to ask for help, but before the words could leave his lips, the door slammed closed and Brandret was gone. 

 

He laid there for a few minutes more. He rubbed a hand over his belly in soothing circles, trying to rub the ache of his stretched skin away. But eventually he knew he would have to get up, or else someone would come to check on him. 

 

Slowly, he rolled to his side. He paused, feeling the eggs shift inside of him, sparking against his nerves. Once they settled, he pulled himself to sitting and then standing. He moved slowly, careful of the eggs. He could hear them clink inside of him with every move. It was almost musical.

 

Carefully, he pulled his pants back up his legs; they wouldn’t tie anymore, and they quickly soaked through with dragon come, but it gave him a mild feeling of privacy. He grabbed his tunic next and pulled it over his head. What had once been a loose garment now hung tightly around his belly, not even covering all the way down. With a sigh, he realized that this was the best it was going to get and he slowly made his way to the fort door.

 

It was harder than he expect. Every move jostled the eggs. Between them changing his center of balance with every shift and hitting his sore nerves, he found it hard to walk at anything akin to a constant pace. It took him several minutes to make it to the door and he found himself hopelessly turned on again. 

 

Isenris groaned as he pushed the door open. The muscle relaxant was wearing off now, but he had neglected to take the pain killer for such a short trip. Muscles he hadn’t even realized he was using ached and refused to work now. 

 

He had been correct in assuming that people were listening in at the door. Around 20 caretakers were milling around in the hallway. Most at least has the shame to look away, not able to make eye contact with the heavily bloated rider. 

 

“I need some help,” Isenris said softly, panting slight. He could feel one of the eggs pressing up against his lungs. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time he had taken Arboth’s egg, but he didn’t want to find out how bad it would get if he allowed the eggs to grow in him.

 

Silently, two of the caretakers came up on either side of him and helped support him on the long walk to the infirmary. 

 

“What did you do now?”  Arcyn asked as he saw the men carrying Isenris into his medic station. 

 

“My dragon rampaged,” Isenris told him as the men helped him down onto one of the cots. 

 

“So you had to spread your legs for him?” Acryn asked, arching an eyebrow. Isenris glared up at the old medic. So far he had been to this fort for all his eggs. Acryn should be used to him by now. “Regardless, you shouldn’t have waited this long to come to me, unless you just like squeezing melon sized eggs out of your ass.” 

 

“I didn’t wait,” Isenris huffed. “Can we just hurry this along?” 

 

“Fine, go ahead and get your pants off, boy, they’ll only be in the way.” He turned to the caretakers that had helped him to the infirmary. “You two, make yourselves useful and go get an incubator.” 

 

Isenris struggled to work around his gut in getting his pants off. By now the fabric was thoroughly soaked with dragon come and clung to his skin. After several minutes of struggling, he finally managed to kick his pants off and lie back on the cot. 

 

“No sense in having any modesty now, boy,” Acryn said as he came around the cot to where Isenris had his knees firmly pressed together. “Spread ‘em,” he said as he tapped Isenris’ thigh.

 

Isenris muffled a groan when opening his legs caused the eggs to shift lower. Acryn ignored him. He muttered to himself as he poked at Isenris’ hole, even going as far as pushing two fingers in and spreading them to see how loose Isenris still was.

 

“The sooner you push, the sooner we can all forget this happened,” Acryn said, pulling a stool up so he could sit with a clear view of Isenris’ hole. 

 

Isnenris whined as he pushed down against the eggs. His well fucked gut didn’t want to exert any force against them. He felt his hole stretch slightly as the first egg started to slide out, but he couldn’t maintain the tension any longer.

 

“Dammit, that won’t do,” Acryn muttered as the egg slide back into Isenris. “Do that again and this time hold it.” 

 

Isenris groaned, pushing again. It hurt so much. His hands grasped for something to hold onto as tears prickled at the edges of his eyes. He managed to hold the pressure longer this time, but still not enough for the egg to slide all the way out. Instead, it got stuck partially out of his ass but no where near the widest part. 

 

The two caretakers returned with the incubator, and of course trailing right behind them was Brandret. Isenris refused to make eye contact with the interloper, but he could feel the other man’s heated gaze on his body. He wasn’t sure which was worse, that Brandret was seeing him birth the eggs, or that he was seeing him lying in that bed panting with tear tracks running down his face. In the background, he was vaguely aware of Acryn giving orders to the two caretakers, one of his hands resting gently on Isenris’ knee. He glanced over at Brandret. The other man’s eyes were clearly focused on his exposed skin. 

 

“You there,” Acryn snapped at Brandret. “Don’t just stand there staring, you look like a chicken caught in the rain. Make yourself useful.” 

 

“I- wha-” Brandret started. Embarrassment colored his cheeks as he realized he had been caught staring. 

 

“Get up there and hold his hand,” Acryn snapped, pointing at the stool next to Isenris’ cot. “He needs some encouragement, or at least something to break.” A good glare from the medic got the other man moving quickly to take the seat. He grasped Isenris’ hand in his own, not really sure what to do.

 

“Good, now push, boy,” Acryn demanded, tapping Isenris’ knee.

 

“Ahhh,” Isenris screeched, bearing down against the eggs. He gripped Brandret’s hand hard as pain ripped through his body. This time the egg managed to shift another couple of inches. It was almost out now. As Isenris laid there panting he looked up at Brandret to find the other man’s focus was drawn to what was happening between his legs. 

 

“Eyes up here,” Isenris growled.

 

“I’d rather not look at your sorry face,” Brandret bit back, but did as asked and at least began to look at the wall beside Isenris. 

 

“Asshole,” Isenris muttered, right as Acryn told him to push again. Isenris did as he was told, squeezing Brandret’s hand as hard as he could as he pushed.

 

This time it was Brandret who screamed, ripping his hand from Isenris’ grip. 

 

“Told you he might break it,” Acryn commented, not looking up from between Isenris’ legs. Isenris snickered at the comment. 

 

“You need to fix my hand,” Brandret told the medic. 

 

“I’m a little busy now,” Acryn replied, “come back when I care.” 

 

With a huff, Brandret left the infirmary. 

 

“Finally we can get some work done,” Acryn commented. “You’re almost there.” 

 

Isenris pushed again. This time he felt the egg slip out. He stopped pushing, panting for breath while Acryn examined the egg.

 

“All the fuss was for this tiny thing?” Acryn asked, holding the egg up to where Isenris could see it. “You must be getting soft, boy, if this was all it took to get you so worked up.”

 

“There’s another one,” Isenris gritted out, baring down on the second egg.

 

“What?” Acryn quickly turned the first egg over to one of the caretakers and went back to his position between Isenris’ legs. Sure enough, the second egg was peaking out of his hole now. “What, you enjoyed the first dragon so much you found another one to fuck?” 

 

“No,” Isenris gritted out. “Arboth had two eggs in him.” 

 

“That... is unusual,” Acryn said. “Well, no use worry about that right now, let’s get this one out too.”

 

The second egg came out much easier. Isenris lay panting on the cot while Acryn took care to store the eggs away in the incubator. The old medic then had one of the caretakers bring in a basin of water and a soft cloth to clean the rider up. 

 

“I will have to tell the council about this, of course,” Acryn told him as he sponged away the mess between Isenris’ legs. Isenris felt his heart sink. It was bad enough that the council had heard about his first encounter with his dragon and then the other dragons that had caught him. This would be the third time in his first year. There was no way that this would be good for his career. 

 

“You do always bring the most interesting cases,” Acryn chuckled. “What will you walk through the door with next? A centaur foal?” He laughed at his own joke. He finished sponging Isenris off and helped the other man into clean clothes. “Get some rest, son,” he told him. He doused the candles in the room and Isenris finally let himself succumb to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one more random fact. The chicken in the rain comment. I think this anecdote came from my grandfather. As a kid, they had chickens and when it would rain, they would have to bring all the chickens in, otherwise they would stare up at the rain and drown in it. The moral of this story is that chickens are not particularly bright birds, and apparently Brandret isn’t either.


End file.
